Light-emitting diode (LED) technology has advanced to the point where LEDs can be used as energy efficient replacements for conventional incandescent and/or fluorescent light sources. One application where LEDs have been employed is in ambient lighting systems using white and/or color (e.g., red, green and blue) LEDs. Like incandescent and fluorescent light sources, the average luminous flux of an LED's output is controlled by the average current through the device. Unlike incandescent and fluorescent light sources, however, LEDs can be switched on and off almost instantaneously. As a result, their luminous flux can be controlled by switching circuits that switch the device current between two current states to achieve a desired average current corresponding to a desired luminous flux. This approach can also be used to control the relative intensities of red, green and blue (RGB) LED sources (or any other set of colored LED sources) in ambient lighting systems that mix colored LEDs in different ratios to achieve a desired color.
One approach to LED switching is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,150,774 of Meuller et al. These patents describe the control of different LEDs with square waves of uniform frequency but independent duty cycles, where the square wave frequency is uniform and the different duty cycles represent variations in the width of the square wave pulses. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,150,774 describe this as pulse width modulation (PWM). This type of control signal has high spectral content at the uniform frequency and its odd harmonics, which can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) to sensitive devices, components, circuits and systems nearby.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,150,774 also describe a conventional networked illumination system that utilizes a DMX512 protocol to address network data to multiple individually addressed microcontrollers from a central network controller. Using the DMX512 protocol, the relative luminous flux of each individual color in a light source is transmitted from a lighting controller to a light source, as illustrated in FIG. 1A.
In solid-state (LED) lighting, the luminous flux output of each LED at a given operating current decreases as the junction temperature of the LED increases. LED junction temperature can increase due to power dissipation in the LED and/or increases in ambient temperature. This effect, illustrated in the curves of FIG. 1B, can create both luminous flux errors and errors in color mixing because the magnitude of the effect is different for LEDs of different colors.
Another temperature effect in LEDs is a shift of the dominant wavelength of an LED as the junction temperature of the LED changes. Typically, the dominant wavelength increases as junction temperature increases, causing a red shift. This effect can cause additional color distortion independent of the luminous flux effects.
Another effect in LED lighting networks is LED aging. In general, the luminous flux of an LED decreases with accumulated operating time. The rate of decrease is different for different color LEDs and is affected by the operating current and temperature of the LED. This effect can cause luminous flux errors and color distortion independent of the other effects mentioned above.